Nothing Like Me
by Forsaken Wolf C.A
Summary: Dark Drug user Will/Hannibal


Hannibal: He's Nothing Like Me

**Chapter 1: Impossible Conclusions **

"**Who's friendship are you consideration?".Bedelia said politely as she crossed her legs over waiting for Hannibal's response.**

"**Oddly enough a colleague and a patient. Not unlike how I am a colleague and a patient of yours we've discussed this before".He said deep in thought as memories of him and Will intruded his mind.**

**Bedelia smiled lightly as you whispered in understanding "Will Graham".**

"**He's nothing like me. We see the world in different ways. Yet he can assume my point of view" He replied **

**By profiling the criminally insane". She said with an eyebrow raised in curiosity**

"**As good as demonstration as any. I fine it reassuring". He admitted **

"**Its nice nice when someone see us Hannibal or has the ability to see us".You think you have everyone fooled don't you?. No matter how hard you try to deny it. I can tell you care as much about him as he cares about you. Despite you efforts to never let another heart touch yours that would be the truth ...you love him don't you". She said softly with a reassuring smile as Hannibal sat on the chair in slience thinking deeply at Bedelia impossible conclusion.**

**Chapter 2: Skeletons in the closet **

The man Lukas Ambrose only stopped struggling as he glared at Hannibal and Will. His face twisted into a wicked grimace and when he spoke it was a deadly quiet tone. "Graham?.

Vihelmas Graham?. My god it's really you!". Kaz and Jimmy froze and turned to Will who stood so tense that he nearly shook. Jack raised an eyebrow as Alana looked worried at the stance Will had taken. Hannibal on the other hand was curious to how Will and The Skinner knew each other and why was Lukas Ambrose calling his William by a Lithuanian name . "It's a surprise to see you after all these years out wandering in the open I thought when they locked you up in that loony bin you'd stay there forever!". The man shouted leaving a stunned silence before Will spoke. "I have no idea what you are talking about". Will mumbled and flinched at the horrible laugh, like the horrible screeching of a violin played by a razor.

"I'm surprised that they let psycho's work with the FBI. After all the shit you've done, you think they would be catching you not working with you!". Lukas paused and glanced as an insane sparkle made it's way to his eyes, "Oh...now that's interesting...They don't know what you are. It's going to be a big surprise for them Vihelmas. Big surprise!. You have forgotten what you are and beome weak and vunerble what happened to you Vihelmas?. You were a great vicious predator like myself and now predators like myself would mistake you for prey and attempt to devour you when your anything but a pig for slaughter. You are a killer!. What has happened to jis broliukas".

Hannibal looked with utter shock at the two how get he not have seen the resemblance The Skinner was his William's elder brother. What other skelekons did Will have in his closet if he kept this from everyone including him. Maybe this Will he saw as a shy anxious damaged man was just a disguise for something else.

Will snarled "Get him out of here now!" He growled as he walked over and grabbed Lukas by the collar Hannibal felt as if he were in the presence of another predator that would like nothing more than to eat his own brother. He caused shivers to travel down his spine at the display. He had been able to read Will prefectly, until now he was only drawing blanks as if he was trying to read himself. The man that had once been an open book to him was now closed so tightly and he was only letting them including him see what he wanted them to see...it was quite aggravating".

Lukas grinned and whispered in his ear"That's my jis broliukas I used to know where have you been hiding all these years. I've missed you're company so has father. We should have a family reunion sometime. Father will help get his little Demon Bucther back and get rid of this pathetic disguise. Look at you I barely recogise you anymore little brother. But soon father and mother will help return you to your former self before you self destructed". He then kissed Will on the forehead "I hope you liked my present Vihelmas. I made it just for you and left you a little gift when you find my other pieces of art".

Will released Lukas and Kaz dragged Lukas off to a police car. There was a haunted silence as no one wanted to speak it didn't escape anyone's notice even the dimwitted Jimmy that Will was dreadfully pale and drenched in cold sweat as his body trembled slightly. "What secrets could the freak possible have. How do you know The Skinner did you shag him or were you an accomplice in skinning and torturing those poor women while they were alive? I hope you're boyfriend fries at the electric chair".

Will clenched his fists and punched Jimmy in the face a sicking crack rang out at bone breaking bone he grabbed Jim but the throat tightly "How dare you".

Jimmy couldn't breathe and struggled in Will's grip "I-I'm sorry..". Will sneered and released him and he fell to the floor clutching his throat "Arrest him he just assulted an FBI Investigator!. He broke my jaw".

Will then looked at everyone who was trying to psychoanalyse him and fled the crime scene as blood dripped down his swallon hand and broken knuckles.

Alana glared "You broke hand. You saw that Will was hurting it was clear to all of us and you thought to kick him while he was down which was an exteremly cruel thing to do".

**Will was upset when he got home the memories and the warning his brother had given him intrued his mind he didn't want to remember he diluted the crystal in pure water. He blocked every thoughts about consequences, and replaces his mind with anticipation. What exactly would he feel? How great would it be? With his thoughts clear and sat cross legged on his bed with the possibly of Hannibal Lecter walking in any minute. He fills the syringe with the substance, and his medical training comes in oh so handy when he finds an adequate vein to inject himself in. He pierces his skin with the needle, and pushes the plunger. It was immediate. The rush was amazing. It's unexplainable. Will feels so alive. The worries he had is long gone and he feels so happy and joyful. The sensation is almost too much to tak ein. He is unstoppable.**

**Hannibal arrived to see Will with a pair of sun glasses on which confused him as it was raining outside and observed him he was smiling which surprised him after what he had just witness and the pain he must be in at his broken hand yet his rections didn't show one once of pain. **

"**Will. We've got a crime scene. I've just received a text message from Jack". He said calmly **

**Will felt like a kid opening presents at christmas "Yes!. Oh my god. Hannibal let's go, I've been waiting for this!" Will exclaims, leaving Hannibal unusually perplexed.**

"**A bit too excited?". Hannibal mumbled.**

"**That was rhetorical I assume" Will laughs and reaches for Hannibal hand pulling him toward the door. **

**About three minutes later inside Hannibal car. Hannibal begins to worry. Will said Hannibal name and looks to his left, staring straight into Will's eyes when he took of the glasses. That is when Hannibal notices it. Will's pupils are blown something inside of him say's it's just his imagination.**

"**Hannibal, what's wrong?...Is the case a single murder? Two murders? Three murders? Four?!" Will jumps with each advance of his sentence, each sounding even more exciting and loud. His eyes glitter. Hannibal just stares in an odd fashion. Was Will high? Somehow, Hannibal didn't want to know but he needed to in order to help his friend. He could let Will fall down that destructive path. "William, are you-".**

"**Okay? Excited? Good? Surprised? I'm great. Thanks for asking. I know that I'm important to you, it's great. Sometimes I think you want me. Do you want me, Hannibal?. I know you do. I want you too. All of you I would kiss your-".**

"**Stop this! Stop this now!" Hannibal yells, his heart pounding his chest strongly. Not this. Not like this. What the hell is going on today?. He pushes the breaks of his car harshly.**

**"Hann-" Will starts to ask at the sudden halt.**

"**William, let's go". Hannibal commands, and pulls Will by the wrist abruptly, and gets him out of the car. **

**Hannibal doesn't text Jack, he calls him, telling him that he and Will cannot make it to the crime scene. Jack gets pissed. The case would have to wait Hannibal was not about to let this go.**

"**Hannibal, what the bloody hell are you doing?. We were suppose to have fun!. The crime scene remember?. The murders?. please lets go" Will pleads as Hannibal stares simply at Will's dilated pupils and shaky hands. Will scratches his face as he felt paranoid.**

**Hannibal growled "What have you taken Will?" He questioned. Wil looks puzzled for a few seconds and all of a sudden he wears a face of understanding. **


End file.
